


Season 9, Game X

by mattyblack



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattyblack/pseuds/mattyblack
Summary: Jaylen and Stu have a heart to heart, Jaylen gets pissed, Jaylen fights god.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Season 9, Game X

It's the bottom of the ninth inning of game five of the Internet League Blaseball Championship. After an intensely difficult game the day before, Jaylen was supposed to be resting. Instead, she was on her feet in the dugout, cheering her team on. The score was 4-2, Crabs up. After a difficult season of constantly switching teams, Jaylen felt at home with the Shoe Thieves. Despite not knowing any of the players on the team, everyone welcomed her in with open arms, trying their best to make the star pitcher feel at home. Jaylen was exhausted. Her legs buckle for just a moment as she tries to get a better view of Velasquez Alstott stepping up to the plate. 

Velasquez's bat makes contact with the ball as she sprints to first base, barely sliding under the first baseman's glove. The crowd goes crazy. Maybe the Shoe Thieves have a chance. Jaylen's eyes widen as she realizes that she might be able to hold off the Crabs from ascending, just one last time. 

Ascension was a huge fear of Jaylen's. After dying and being resurrected, Jaylen knew the consequences of extraplanar actions, especially ones as huge as an entire team "ascending." Despite not know exactly what ascension was, Jaylen knew that it held unlimited potential and therefore, untold dangers.

Unbeknownst to Jaylen, Simon Haley had drawn a walk from Crabs pitcher Adalberto Tosser. It was down to this. Jaylen pulls Stu aside before she walks out to the plate. "It's this or ascension. Please. For the universe. For me." In a brief moment of vulnerability, the mayor's eyes tear up. "Stu I know we don't know each other very well and you have no reason to trust me, but this is it. I'm begging you. Please."

In an extremely uncharacteristic moment of softness, Stu places her hand on Jaylen's shoulder. "Come on mayor. I'm not gon' let you down. You won us last game, I'll win us this game." Stu then wipes Jaylen's tears and walks to the plate. "Come on ya' Tosser. Maybe ya' long arm can give me a bloody good pitch this time." She yells at Adalberto from the plate. She winks at Jaylen before pointing her bat at the stands.

Jaylen watches the next few pitches with bated breath. 

**WOOSH.**

Ball one.

**WOOSH**

Ball two.

**WOOSH.**

Strike one.

Jaylen can barely bring herself to watch the next pitch as Stu digs her cleats into the ground and shouts "ASCENSION BE DAMNED!"

**CRACK.**

The ball sails through the air and lands in the exact spot that Stu had pointed moments ago. Jaylen is left stunned, mouth agape. She can barely hear the screams of the crowd or feel the dugout pick her up and bring her onto the field where she is met with more affection. The ascension is stopped for another time. This year, Jaylen can finally breathe. She gathers herself together and runs to Stu.

"If ya say one sappy thing, Imma throw my bat at yer head," Stu says with a cocksure grin. "I told you that I'd do it." Stu runs to join the group of Shoe Thieves that have gathered at the home plate, but Jaylen makes her way to the pitcher's mound. She takes off her glove, her one good luck charm, the one item she got to keep in the afterlife, and she sits down on the mound, finally feeling at ease. 

The yells and chants of the mob of people fade out of Jaylen's hearing, all she can hear is Sebastian Telephone's last words echoing through her head. "Make sure everyone is safe. Especially Jess. For me." Jaylen had finally made true on that promise. While sure, Jessica was trapped in a peanut, for the time being, she wasn't in any danger. Nagomi Mcdaniel just got unshelled they were totally fine. Jess would just be stuck in her peanut prison for a little while longer until Jaylen figured out how to unshe—

A sound like the ending of worlds echoes throughout the stadium, leaving nothing but silence once it ends. 

**"I AM HERE."** Echoes a voice from seemingly nowhere. **"AND YOU ARE OUT."**

With these words, The Shelled One, an infinitely large peanut looms over the stadium.

 **"COME TO ME, MY PODS."** From the sky, massive peanuts rain down onto the field, forcing people to dive for cover. **"HEAVEN WILL TREMBLE BEFORE YOU."** The peanuts begin to crack open, revealing every shelled player in the league, their eyes glazed over with the most horrific and vacant stare that Jaylen had ever seen. And there, standing in front, with her bat pointed straight at Jaylen, was Jessica Telephone. **"YOU THINK YOU HAVE POWER? WE WILL SEE. TIME TO TEACH YOU SOME DISCIPLINE."** The Shelled One's voice emanates from deep within Jessica's vocal cords as the Shelled Ones begin to take their position at the plate.

Jaylen is frozen in fear. Her glove in her hand, the ball on the ground next to the mound. Jaylen was exhausted. Someone else would take the mantle. Someone else would save the world. It wouldn't have to be her, it _couldn't_ have to be her. She was just, so tired. 

But Jaylen looks over at the Shoe Thieves, her new team. Her new home. They were just as scared as she was. If she ran now, then who would take her place? There was no one in the multiverse or afterlife who knew the fragility of life as Jaylen did. It wasn't that she was just in the right place at the right time, it was her duty, her right to defend the world, to save everyone. And Jaylen would rather die a thousand deaths than let Sebastian down. 

Jaylen was no longer afraid. She was pissed.

"Let's play ball, you ugly peanut son of a bitch."

Jaylen took her spot on the pitcher's mound, ready to fight a god one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> will update with Game X once the play by play gets uploaded if y'all want!


End file.
